<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Storm Of Pain by DevilishNightingale</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27077125">Storm Of Pain</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DevilishNightingale/pseuds/DevilishNightingale'>DevilishNightingale</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Prodigal Son (TV 2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, Headaches &amp; Migraines, M/M, Malcolm Bright Gets a Hug, Malcolm Bright Needs a Hug, Malcolm Bright Whump, Power Outage, Whumptober 2020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-09 01:28:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,438</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27077125</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DevilishNightingale/pseuds/DevilishNightingale</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>While chasing a suspect into a recently abandoned building. Malcolm gets trapped in a freight elevator when a storm hits and the power goes out. To make matters worse he gets a migraine to end all migraines. In comes Gil to rescue to care for his lover in his time of need. Wumptober 2020 #26 and #27</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gil Arroyo &amp; Malcolm Bright</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Storm Of Pain</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my first Prodigal Son fic posted to this site, this is not the first story I have written but I hope you enjoy it .</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Wumptober: 26 (If you thought head trauma was bad) + #27 (ok who had natural disasters on their 2020 bingo card?)</p><p>Migraine + power outage(due to a storm) = Malcolm in trouble </p><p>++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++</p><p>Malcolm was in trouble… then again when was he not? Letting out a groan of pain as the thunder roared overhead he covered his ears with his hands as tight as possible as he slammed his eyes shut and buried his face forward against his knees. Moments later a bright flash of pure platinum lighting lit the freight elevator shaft, seeing the edge of light Malcolm wanted to scream bloody murder as his painful headache began to form into a full fledged migraine. Being stuck in an elevator during a storm was not something he had wanted to do but it was just his luck to get trapped in a nasty storm and get a migraine. </p><p>Gil is never going to let me live this down...Malcolm thought regretting his internal monologue as his head began to pound even harder. Letting out a whimper of pain he began to feel the crick in his neck start to stab like a knife. Knowing that he would have to sit up he uncurled his legs and sat on them as he kept his eyes shut tight as he tilted his head to use his shoulder to block out some of the noise as he felt around in the dark for his phone.</p><p>When his fingers brushed against the corner he sighed in relief that he had found it, but he was not looking forward to looking at the bright screen. Sliding his phone closer he winced at the vivid lightning as he illuminated the shaft again. Cracking his eyes open slowly he pulled his phone up to eye level and pressed the power button on the side. In the darkness the screen light was so intense that Malcolm couldn’t hold back the scream of pure agonized pain as his phone tumbled from his hand and clattered across the unfinished wood beams on the floor. </p><p>Lowering himself until his forehead touched the floor Malcolm whimpered again as the pain behind his eye exploded from the sound of his scream echoing in the shaft around him. </p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>Throwing his head up from where he had been looking in the dark at the suspect that he had not only chased but tackled as well and had been in the process of cuffing him Gil recognized the scream in the darkness. Groping around Gil quickly found his radio and called Dani and JT that he had the suspect in custody. Seeing a pair of flashlight beams at the end of the hall Gil called out to the two detectives.Walking toward their lieutenant both detectives were impressed that Gil had caught the man in the dark building.</p><p>“Nice going boss, but where’s Bright?” Dani asked, looking around with her flashlight. “I don’t know but I thought I heard a yell a moment ago… knowing him he’s in some kind of trouble, you two take the suspect I’m going to go look for him,” Gil said worried about the younger man. Handing his flashlight over JT took the suspect from Gil and walked after Dani as she led the way to the stairwell. </p><p>Leaving the area Gil pulled his phone from his pocket and juggled the flashlight as he powered his phone on and pulled up the contact list. Selecting Malcolm’s name he hit send hoping that the towers were working he put his phone up to his ear and heard the tell tale ring. Walking down an empty hall he froze when he heard a shriek of pain from the other end of the hallway. As a heavy rumble of thunder shook the building Gil ran toward the scream that had been drowned out. Reaching the large doors of the freight elevator he heard the muffled sound of a phone coming from the elevator shaft. Hearing something that sounded like cries of pain Gil dropped his phone and ended the call. </p><p>“Hey kid you in there?” he called through the door. Meeting complete silence Gil tried calling the profiler again only to get another yell of pain begging him to stop. “Malcolm.... What’s wrong?” Gil yelled through the heavy door.Putting his phone in his coat pocket he grabbed the strap to the door and lifted the door.Struggling with the weight as he shined the flashlight down the shaft Gil spotted the familiar mop of brown hair in his flashlight beam and gave a small sigh of relief. “Hey kid are you alright?” he called down only to see Malcolm cover his ears with his hands. </p><p>Right away Gil recognized the position Malcolm was in. It was the same one the younger man took when he was suffering a really bad migraine. The yelling I heard was from him...shit it must be bad...I have to get down there. Gil thought as he used the flashlight to look around for any kind of way down to his lover. Feeling the weight of the door getting to him Gil tossed the flashlight onto the floor as he used his free hand to grab his phone from his pocket. Calling JT he waited for the other man to pick up. “We have a huge problem, Malcolm is trapped in the freight elevator at the back of the building and I think he’s suffering from a migraine… get anyone you can to get here fast and tell them to hurry…” Gil said as he let the doors close so he could search for something to prop the doors open.</p><p>Picking the flashlight up from the floor where it rolled Gil looked around for anything he could use when he heard his phone going off. Picking it up he listened as Dani informed him that Fire and Rescue wouldn’t be there for hours but that they were coming back up and a squad car was taking the suspect in. “At this moment I could care less about that guy, but you two meet me on the sixth floor…”Gil said as he hung up and ran to the stairs. </p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>As the storm grew weaker Malcolm uncurled from his balled up form. Sitting against the back of the elevator he grit his teeth in pain as another throb of pain hit.  Depending on how much of the city lost power I could be trapped here for hours.... Malcolm thought painfully as he let his eyes slide open and get used to the darkness around him. Seeing little multi color flashes of lights he closed his eyes again and ran his fingers through his hair. Before he could have another thought go through his head Malcolm heard a light knock on the door above him. Pushing himself up to his feet the profiler immediately regretted the movement as he fell back to his knees and gave a small moan of pain that both of his knees were throbbing along with his head. </p><p>“Gi..mmm..Gil…is that you?”Malcolm called out as loud as he could handle which hadn’t been very loud. </p><p>“Yeah kid… I can just hear you hang on…we’re going to open the door”Gil called through the door as he and JT lifted the door together. Using his flashlight he judged the drop to be no more than a couple feet. “Just stay where you are kid I’m coming down to you,” he added as JT held the door open enough for him to sit on the edge and drop down onto the cage roof of the elevator. Prying open the escape hatch Gil dropped into the open air car and made his way over to the younger man.</p><p>Reaching Malcolm in less than a few steps Gil dropped beside him and pulled him into his arms and began to stroke his hair. “I’m here...I’m here….”he whispered softly as Malcolm curled against him and buried his face against the soft sweater he was wearing. “Everything is going to be fine...we’ll just wait here until fire and rescue come for us,” he added softly </p><p>When the fire and rescue finally arrived three hours later Gil looked down at his side and found Malcolm actually asleep at his side. Looking up at the three firemen looking down at them he just smiled before rousing the younger man from his sleep. “I didn’t want to wake you but we’re getting rescued…” he said as Malcolm yawned and rubbed his eyes. “That’s wonderful news,” Malcolm mumbled sleepily as the rope ladder fell into the elevator car.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>